Canidae
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: Okay, there's a summary inside, but just so you don't blunder in unaware, here's the pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShinoKiba, ItaKyuu, NejiGaa, ShikaTema, SasoDei, SaiIno, TobiAnko WTF! , AsuKur, LeeTen, OroKabu, HidanKaku, KankuHina, AraKiya.
1. Chapter 1: The SignUp

**Okay, I do not own full credit to this story. Some of the plot and the theme (you know, half human half animal people) belongs to the author of _Kitty Want Some Candy? _See there, free advertisment. I tell you it's a good story. Also, I do not own the Naruto characters, only my OC.**

**This is my second fic, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Title:** Canidae

**Summary:** They have been tamed, and molded to societies fitting. They roam the streets like everyday people, yet they stick out so much. Upon meeting a stray that has not been claimed, you are supposed to kill it.

Chapter 1

In this society, there are those who walk among us, who used to be feared and thought of as filthy. They were captured, tamed, and molded. Put on display for everyone to see. It was a contest of who was the best, who could beat the others. Violence was always included in these contests. Many participants and owners disappear the day before the contest.

These are pets.

In this society, there are those who walk among us, who are hated, killed, and maimed by others of their kind. Why? Simply because they are strays and have no one who has put a collar around their neck, or have walked away from their previous owners.

These are strays.

In this society, there are those who walk among us, who always have. They captured, tamed, and molded them. They have ignored, hated, and despised the strays that have no one to claim them. They have ordered their pets to kill the strays.

These are masters.

In this society, if you meet a stray…

You kill it.

* * *

Walking up to the counter, a man with a mask only showing one eye, stood beside a very portly lady. He knew her very well, for you see, every year she tried to enter her small felines into the Canidae, which was a contest strictly for big cats and canines.

"Hello Shiinki. How very… nice, to see you here again." He spoke to the woman, who had plain brown hair and eyes.

The woman looked to him and scowled. "Kakashi, still living in that filthy house filled with canines as always."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Actually, we've had some new additions to our lovely home."

"Oh really? Well, I'll be sure to see you."

Kakashi stared at the woman as if she were insane, which she probably was. "Have you forgotten canines and big cats only?"

"Not this year Kakashi-san." A man with dark blue-ish hair and a cigarette in his mouth spoke. "They've changed the rules and are allowing small felines." He added, looking down towards the black mountain lion that was sitting happily beside him.

Kakashi silently scowled. "Ah well, all the more competition. By the way Asuma-san, Kurenai is looking as good as ever."

Kurenai nodded in acceptance of the compliment, as did Asuma.

Shiinki scoffed. "Well, me and Sakura will see you tomorrow." She spoke, walking out with a pure white tabby in her arms.

Kakashi finished signing up his new pets and turned to Asuma. "Well, I'll be taking my leave."

Asuma nodded, while filling out the paper work. "Just be careful, I've heard rumors that people are getting angry at you Kakashi. I over heard someone was plotting to break into your house and kill them all while you were here." He turned to Kakashi, expecting a worried look on the man's face, what he could see of it.

Kakashi just whole heartedly laughed. "Then I guess I won't have to feed them today." And with that he walked out leaving a pissed off Asuma.

Rule number one in the Canidae, no one is your friend.

* * *

Everyone who entered the Canidae knew very well who Kakashi was, despite the sheer number of canines he had, he only used two to four every year. His favorites were Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Anko. But with the new additions into his place, no one had a clue who he would be using this year. There had also been this rumor going around that the famous fennec fox owner, Iruka, had moved in with Kakashi. After the announcement of their engagement, it was no longer a rumor, but the truth.

Upon arriving to his home, he was met with the smell of blood. Yes, after the countless people who had tried to come here and slaughter his pets, he'd been able to pick out the scent of blood. This talent actually stopped his pets from eating a bad piece of meat that Neji was about to eat one time.

He walked to the back yard and saw one of his arctic wolves digging a hole in the ground, while his dingo and dhole just sat and watched. He knew perfectly well that they were burying the body, they'd discovered long ago that humans tasted horrible, which is why they killed only if someone invaded their property.

"Deidara, Sasori, if you're only going to stare at Kiba digging a hole come inside and help with dinner, Iruka should be returning soon." Kakashi yelled out. He watched as the dingo turned into a blonde with blue eyes, and the dhole turned into a red head with maroon eyes. (**A/N: **ZOMG! That was a complete accident! If you also watch wolf's rain then you should get what I mean about Kiba in this fic)

And speak of the devil, Iruka returned right then, with his three prized foxes helping him with groceries. "I'm home!" He called out as he set down the bags. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, just set those down there and you can go play." He instructed. (**A/N:** A fennec fox is a fox found in the deserts of Africa (which is why the Subaku's are fennec foxes) they're the smallest breed of foxes, with the largest ears.)

A boy with blood red hair and jade eyes, a girl with four blonde pig-tails and blue eyes, and a boy with brown scraggly hair who all had two large sand colored fox ears on their heads and sand colored fox tails set down their bags and darted off.

Iruka sighed. "I can't believe tomorrows the contest. I hope that no one tries to kill our pets." He spoke, taking out the newly bought steaks and placing them in a giant pan.

Kakashi smiled, wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist. "I'm sure they'll win. Last year Temari was runner up in her category against an opponent who… Asuma disposed of."

"I guess you're right." He chuckled.

"Gag me with a spoon." A bored voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, Kakashi and Iruka spotted Anko, she had her messy hair tied up in a gravity defying way, African wild dog ears on her head. She was a rare breed, and when originally bought, most had thought her to be some sort of dog breed like most, but Kakashi had a knack for picking out weird breeds. Like his dhole and dingo, he'd traveled to Australia and come back with Sasori and Deidara. They had instantly fit in with the family.

Anko walked over to the fridge, picking out a carton of milk, and drinking from it. Iruka was about to protest, but something caught the wild dog's eyes, as it did with everyone else's in the house.

All of a sudden the pets began shrieks and howls, immediately dashing after it, finding it to be none other than his next door neighbor's coyote.

Sasori had him pinned down and was growling immensely. "You've got some nerve showing your face here, Kabuto."

Kabuto spit in the dhole's face, causing Sasori to take his hands off the coyote and rub the spit from his eyes. Kabuto freed himself and hopped on the ledge that divided his master's and Kakashi's property. "Master Orochimaru just wants you to know that tomorrow you might wind up having a few pets… 'Runaway'." He spoke with a smirk. "Ja."

Kakashi scowled. His neighbor and his pet were always trying something.


	2. Chapter 2: The Contest

**Title:** Canidae

**Summary:** They have been tamed, and molded to societies fitting. They roam the streets like everyday people, yet they stick out so much. Upon meeting a stray that has not been claimed, you are supposed to kill it.

Chapter 2

Everyone was surprised when they heard that Kakashi was entering all but two of his pets. Many groaned when they found out which two he was holding back. But the rest were just happy he was putting any in the show.

Kakashi was sitting at his table, a large table at that, along with Iruka and one of his pets. This particular pet was a blonde wolf, Arashi. In his human form he had bright blonde hair, a sparkling blue eyes. That was what made him desired, for he was the only one in existence with those features. Right now he was acting very fidgety.

"Ne, Arashi, are you okay?" Iruka asked, concerned for Kakashi's pets as well as his own. "Geez, she sure has been gone for a long time."

Arashi fidgeted even more.

The announcer stepped up on stage, a busty blonde with brown eyes and regular mountain lion ears and tail, the same announcer every year. She was actually very familiar with Kakashi's pets. "Welcome one and all to this month's Canidae!" She said loudly, earning a round of applause. "To start this month off, we'd like to show all the lovely contestants! But, this year there has been a change… we have accepted small felines as well." Only a few claps were heard, mainly from small feline owners.

"Now, for our contestants, we have-" As she began naming off names, the animal's stepped out. "- Shikamaru the grey fox, Temari the fennec fox, Kankuro the fennec fox, Gaara the fennec fox, Neji the arctic fox, Sasuke the gray wolf, Sakura the white tabby, Lee the black Scottish fold, Tenten the Balinese, Kiba the arctic wolf, Shino the arctic wolf, Hinata the liger, Ino the golden jackal, Chouji the sphinx, Itachi the gray wolf, Deidara the dingo, Sasori the dhole, Tobi the black-backed jackal, Kisame the grey-blue Cornish rex, Hidan the white Siamese, Kakuzu the korat, Zetsu the Dalmatian, Kurenai the black mountain lion, Anko the African wild dog, Kabuto the coyote, Kyuubi the red nine-tailed fox, and we have a late contestant, should we let them in?" She asked the crowd.

As many cheered yes, Arashi began trembling, Kakashi was furious as he realized what the blonde wolf had done. "Arashi, you are so sleeping in a kennel." He growled out, upset that one of the pets he strictly refused to put up on stage was going up there right this instant.

"Okay, let's hear it for… oh shit. Deadpaw the wolfox!"

Many's jaws dropped, and Iruka was semi-cowering because Kakashi was pissed at Arashi now. Not only had the blonde wolf signed up one of his pets, but had signed up Deadpaw. Well, her real name was Kiya, but she was Deadpaw to the public, simply because of her looks.

A light weight wolf stepped out on stage with a large bushy tail. Her coat was blood red that was faded at the paws to black, except on her front left paw it was blonde. Her eyes were a bright golden amber. The ends of her tail and the tips of her ears were also black.

* * *

As the night went on, the Canidae had finally come to its closing, this was when everyone would rather wet their pants than go to the restroom and miss this.

The lady, Tsunade as she was called, stepped up. "Okay, now, to announce the winners of this month's Canidae. Most beautiful male canine, the arctic fox Neji! Most beautiful female canine, the fennec fox Temari! Most beautiful male feline, the white Siamese, Hidan! Most beautiful female feline, the white tabby Sakura! Most popular male canine is a tie between, the grey wolves Sasuke and Itachi! Most popular female canine, the golden jackal Ino! Most popular male feline, the korat Kakuzu! Most popular female feline, the liger Hinata! Best human form of male canines, the red nine-tailed fox Kyuubi! Best human form of female canines, the African wild dog Anko! Best human form of male felines, the black Scottish fold Lee! Best human form of female felines, the black mountain lion Kurenai! Most original feline, Chouji the Sphinx! And the most original canine, Zetsu the Dalmatian!... Now, here's where the audience becomes involved in our showing, you get to vote who is the overall winner. You have ten seconds."

The ten seconds were long and cruel. Kakashi had succeeded in taking Kiya off the stage and making sure that both the wolfox and the blonde wolf got a large scolding. The lights turned off and Tsunade stepped back onto the stage. "And the overall winner is the-" She was cut off suddenly by a red blur dashing about the stage, causing people to shriek in horror.

The place turned to chaos quickly as the red blur dashed about the place, obviously a stray, and people were deathly afraid of wild strays.

Kakashi stood up and pointed after the blur, and in a snap, Kiya and Arashi were chasing after the blur. He'd trained some of his pets not only to be in the Canidae but also as hunters and trackers.

Kiya ran along side Arashi. "Arashi, go left and I'll go right, circle round and corner it. If it attacks, don't hesitate to kill." She said, seeing the golden wolf nod in reply.

Arashi ran left in a wide turn, cutting off the blur, and chasing it to back of the building, where he met back up with Kiya. Seeing the blur finally slow down, they saw it was a red fox with the bluest eyes they'd seen, and golden tips on its ears, nine tails, and paws, but one feature that stood out was it had a collar mark, as if it had been owned before, but recently disowned. As the golden wolf stepped up to the small fox, it curled in on itself, wrapping its tails around it.

"Little kit… what's your name?" He demanded of the red fox.

Blue eyes peered out from underneath the extremely bushy tails. "Naruto." He answered. "Have you seen my brother?"

Kiya stepped up as well, leaning down to meet the fox's eye level. "Brother, you mean another one from your liter?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, he's older than me… I miss Kyuu."

Arashi and Kiya looked at each other, and then heard the sounds of people getting closer. "Arashi, quick, give him my collar. If they find him without a collar he'll be killed, people won't notice that with me."

Arashi changed to his human form quickly, fumbling with nervousness as he unclipped the wolfox's collar, and tying it around the younger foxes neck. He quickly scooped up the little fox as Kiya changed to her human form. He turned around just as the crowd had gotten there. "Jeez, this new rascal sure is a handful, right Kakashi-san?" Arashi said with a smile.

Kakashi nodded, having done this before when they found Tobi, his black-backed jackal. "Yes, I believe he is."

Arashi held out the fox to Kakashi. "Alright then, here's Naruto-kun."

"Ah, yes, Naruto-kun. Kiya, why don't you take care of him for the time being?" Kakashi requested.

Kiya gladly grabbed the tiny fox from Arashi's arms, holding him tightly and swinging him around in circles. Naruto yipped happily, already liking the wolfox, but then again, he liked them both a lot ever since they gave him a collar to keep him alive. He was sure that no one would have been as kind as they were.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox

**Title:** Canidae

**Summary:** They have been tamed, and molded to societies fitting. They roam the streets like everyday people, yet they stick out so much. Upon meeting a stray that has not been claimed, you are supposed to kill it.

Chapter 3

Kiya was probably the last one to arrive home, after all, she'd taken Naruto to go get a proper collar for him, and on the way there…

"So, Naruto-kun… where do you come from? I mean, I saw the collar mark, so either you ran away or you were disowned." Kiya asked, stroking the foxes back.

Naruto whimpered, curling up even more. "Both. My old master disowned me, but tied me up to waste away. I broke free five days ago, thanks to his other pet, Sai, a large black tiger who untied me and clipped off my collar. He helped me get out because I'd told him about wanting to find my brother. I mean, I'd been found as a stray, but my master started hating me after people became suspicious." He said, close to tears.

Kiya chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that here, I mean did you see Tobi up on stage?" The fox nodded. "He was a stray that Kakashi took in. Kakashi-san is more compassionate for us than anyone else I ever met. I mean, about two years ago, Tobi wanted nothing to do with the Canidae, but when he saw how much fun we were having, he joined up. Kakashi doesn't force us to do anything we don't want to." She said warmly, setting the fox down and pulling out a leash.

Naruto reeled back as she pulled out a choke leash, one that didn't need a collar and slipped her collar off him.

"Relax." She soothed. "This man is a close friend of Kakashi-san. His wife is pretty as well." She spoke, slipping the chain around his neck and leading him in. "Oi!" She shouted, the announcer from earlier running in and smiling.

"I recognized your collar on him this afternoon, so I rushed back as soon as possible to make a lovely collar for him." Tsunade said, pulling out a bright orange collar with a red spiral for the tag. She set the tag on a machine and looked up to them. "Info?"

Kiya smiled. "Naruto, nine-tailed red fox, and you should know the rest of his information."

"Has he been vaccinated?"

Kiya looked down to the small red fox, who nodded grimly, remembering how his previous master had ordered a DIY kit in it, and how infected the shot had been for weeks afterwards.

"Alright then, here you go Naru." Tsunade spoke, handing Kiya the collar and a matching leash.

"Welcome to the family Naruto-kun. Now let's see that human form of yours!" She cheered as the collar was place on his neck.

Naruto smiled happily, shifting into his human form. He had bright blonde hair, sparkling azure eyes, red fox ears on his head that were tipped with light blonde, same with his nine fox tails, and his cheeks had three whisker marks on each. Kiya squealed, hugging the blonde close. "So adorable Naru-chan!" She yelled out, dragging him out of the shop after leaving some money for Tsunade and Jiraiya, and yelling a good bye.

Naruto smiled at the red head. "So what's it like living with your master?"

Kiya scoffed. "First off, he doesn't want any of his pets to call him master; we're all equal in that house. It's fun, and with his mate Iruka, it's a blast. But we still have to watch out for everyone, I mean, just a couple days ago, his friend Asuma-san sent over someone to try and harm one of us, but he's now dead and buried in the back yard." She said with a light chuckle.

A high pitched squeal of a laugh reached the pet's ears, causing them to cringe.

"Hello there half-breed." Sakura said, her pink hair reaching her shoulders, mint green eyes, and white tabby ears on her head and a white tabby tail.

Kiya growled. "Fuck off Sakura." She said angrily, grabbing Naruto's wrist and trying to drag him past.

"Now, why would you tell me to do that when Master is over at your master's house right now." Sakura said smugly, taking Naruto's other side.

Kiya pulled Naruto away from the tabby. "What for?"

Sakura shrugged, changing into a pure white tabby cat. "Don't know, but your master wants you home now."

* * *

"Kakashi-san, we're home!" Kiya called out, walking into the living room with Naruto behind her, only to see all the masters and their pets.

Iruka came up from behind her. "Please take a seat Kiya-chan, we were about to start without you."

Kiya jumped into a seat, pulling Naruto into her lap. She wasn't about to let the little fox sit by himself when the other masters were here. "These six holds these meetings after every Canidae." She whispered into Naruto's ear. "Only a select few of the pets have been allowed here, but relay the info to the other pets anyways. Asuma-san… an acquaintance of Kakashi-san's, they both previously worked in a huge law firm, until Asuma got laid off and he blames Kakashi for it. He's in a relationship with his prized pet black mountain lion, Kurenai. Orochimaru-san… our next door neighbor, he's also in a relationship with his pet coyote, Kabuto. Pein-san… he sold Kabuto to Orochimaru, and used to be Orochimaru's old business partner. And Shiinki-san… the old crow with a cat problem." She explained.

The only one's present in the room right then were the masters, Kabuto, Kurenai, Arashi, Zetsu, Sakura, and Temari.

Kabuto snickered, looking over at Kiya and Naruto. "So Kiya, moved on to a different blonde now?"

Kiya growled at him. "Back off mutt."

"Oh, I wouldn't be calling him a mutt, half-breed." Sakura chided.

"Calm down now." Shiinki instructed, pulling Sakura down by her collar to the floor. "Now, as I stated before, I'm going to be leaving on a weeks vacation tomorrow, and I would like to see if Kakashi-san would be willing to take care of my cats for me?" She asked.

Kakashi looked up in thought. "I suppose that would be alright, but at the first sign they're causing trouble, I'll put them in the boarding kennel and you'll have to pay the fines."

"That's quite alright with me, I'm paying you anyways to take care of them." She said, pulling out her checkbook and proceeding to write down a check for Kakashi. "And I would like to ask about the arrangement of breeding Sakura and Sasuke for the first feline-canine mix?"

Kiya snapped her head up to her master as Kakashi momentarily choked on his water. "I never agreed to anything like that. I refuse to force any of my pets to breed. They will choose a mate of their own accord." He said firmly.

"Is that why you're bringing about the extinction of the blue eyed golden wolves!" She shouted at him.

Kakashi leaned up, slamming his hands on the table in rage, causing Iruka to jump slightly. "Do you even know what is going on in this house? If not, I suggest you stay out of it!" He gritted out angrily.

Sakura hissed at the silver haired man for scaring her master, she never sat well with him in the first place. Arashi growled at Sakura for threatening his master, he despised felines, the only exception was Hinata, and Temari growled to cheer him on.

Orochimaru stood up, pulling Kabuto's leash to make him follow. "Well, while I would love to stay and see the outcome of this soap opera, Kabuto and I have another meeting to attend to." He said with a malicious smile, leaving the room.

"Temari-chan, please calm down." Iruka said, patting the lady fox's back. Temari sat back down, brushing invisible dirt off her legs.

Shiinki beckoned Sakura to sit as well, the white tabby following in suit.

Pein got up, stretching his muscles out and patting the ever quiet Dalmatian on the head. "Come now Zetsu, I'm sure your brother's are waiting for us at home. Lovely meeting Kakashi-san, I look forward to the next one." He chimed, disappearing out the door.

"Pein's an odd one. Is he not?" Asuma said, stroking Kurenai's hair.

Kakashi nodded, looking over to Kiya who'd began to annoy Naruto out of sheer boredom. Arashi looked ready to attack Shiinki if she said anything else. Naruto tried nipping at the finger that kept poking him.

Kiya was enjoying herself, Naruto was like the kit she never had. She loved holding him close, she loved how cuddleable (**A/N: **That's now a word in the Kat-tionary of Doom! Definition: The level of cuddle something has, the act of being cuddly) he was, and she loved the fact that he was just an all out sweetheart. She laughed as he tried to nip her finger again.

Kurenai leaned over to look at Naruto, smiling as he gazed up at her. "He's adorable." She commented, scratching behind his ear.

"Come on, Kurenai, we need to be leaving now." Asuma directed, already standing at the door, Shiinki already out the door with Sakura, waiting for the lion.

As soon as the door shut, Iruka fell over, leaning his head in Kakashi's lap. "That was sexy." He said randomly, staring up at Kakashi's eye.

"Hm? What was?" Kakashi asked, smiling as he removed the mask.

Iruka smiled sweetly. "When you yelled at Shiinki-san." He replied.

Kiya and Arashi looked at each other, Temari grabbing Naruto as the exited the room before the new kit saw something life scarring. "How about we go talk to the others, in the other living room?" Arashi suggested, getting nods from everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tiger

* * *

Title: Canidae

**Title:** Canidae

**Summary:** They have been tamed, and molded to societies fitting. They roam the streets like everyday people, yet they stick out so much. Upon meeting a stray that has not been claimed, you are supposed to kill it.

Chapter 4

Entering the room, Naruto saw all sorts of canines sitting around, enjoying talking or other activities, and some looked like they were about to just pounce. No, Naruto was no child, he was probably the same age as most of the canines and one feline here.

"Meet the family Naruto-kun!" Temari announced loudly, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at the blonde. "Let's see, how about introductions peoples!" The fennec fox demanded.

The first to meet the blonde was a girl with violet-indigo hair, pale eyes, and cream ears and tail that were striped with a darker shade of cream. "My name's Hinata, nice to meet you Naruto." She said tenderly, extending her hand out, which the blonde gladly took.

Anko walked up to the blonde, smiling down at his chibiness. "The name's Anko!" She barked out, a gruff yet friendly smile over taking her face.

Tobi walked up a bright smile on his face. "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm Tobi!" The black-backed jackal exclaimed, engulfing the fox in a hug.

A blonde with dingo ears and a red head with dhole ears walked up, the red head had his arm slung around the dingo's shoulder. "I'm Deidara, and this is Sasori-koi, yeah!" He cheered.

As the introductions went on, Naruto found out a few things about some of them. Sasori and Deidara were mates. Gaara and Neji, the youngest fennec fox and the arctic fox were mates. Shikamaru and Temari, the oldest fennec fox and the grey fox were mates. And that Kiba and Shino, the two arctic wolves, were mates, too.

The last one in the room that had yet to introduce himself, had been staring at the fox for some time now, Naruto knew it, and had a hard time keeping his eyes away as well, finally walked up. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto felt a blush rising as the black wolf reached out to shake his hand, but pushed it down. "Pleasure to meet you Sasuke."

Sasuke grasped his hand, bowing down and kissing the hand lightly. "No, the pleasure's all mine." He replied smoothly.

Ino, a golden jackal looked around the room. "Oi, where's Itachi?"

Anko scoffed. "Where do you think he is?"

Ino sighed, sitting down in a recliner. "One of these day's, that poor fox isn't going to be able to walk."

Naruto blushed even harder, some of it rising to his face as the wolf smiled at him, leaving to sit back down on the couch.

"Well, he needs to be here for this information! I need to tell everyone, but Kakashi and Iruka seem to be… ahem… busy right now because Iruka-san got turned on by Kakashi-san yelling at Shiinki." Kiya rambled, sitting down.

"What was he yelling at her for?" Hinata asked.

Arashi chuckled. "She still has her mind set on Sasuke and Sakura mating to create the first feline-canine breed."

The room noted how Sasuke's eye twitched majorly at this statement.

"And they're going to be boarding here for about a week." He continued.

Sasuke's eye further twitched.

* * *

Later that night, Itachi returned to the living room which was known as the den, seeing as even though they each had their own rooms, they loved to sleep in here, he was followed with a man with blood red hair and golden eyes.

Kiya pulled him aside instantly. "Kyuubi… We found him." She spoke soft but firm.

Kyuubi's mind blurred a little bit. They'd found him, his little brother? He looked over to the mass of canines and one feline and instantly spotted his brother, Naruto, wedged between Temari and Anko, sleeping soundly. He covered his hands with his mouth, dropping to the floor in silent tears.

Itachi, worrying over his mate's distress, tapped Anko on the shoulder. When she peered up to him, he pointed over to Kyuubi in a silent gesture for her to move, to which she complied.

Kyuubi crawled over, wrapping himself around Naruto and hugging him close, feeling Itachi's strong arms wrap around his upper torso as a final good night kiss was laid on his neck juncture.

Kiya smiled, walking over to Arashi and curling up with the golden wolf.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling arms wrapped around him and chest pushed against his back. He sat, stretching his arms out. "Morning." He said to no one in particular.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open at the sudden movement from his brother, and he automatically pounced on the smaller fox. "Good morning Naru-chan!" He chimed.

Naruto whipped around to tear the person who had pounced on him to shreds until realization dawned on him. "Kyuu!" He called, leaping on his brother. "Where've you been?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Kyuubi said, smacking his brother playfully on the head.

"Good to see everyone's up!" Iruka said happily, popping his head in. "Breakfast will be done soon."

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Hinata was the one who got up to get it. "Ah, hello Shiinki-san, here, let me take your coat." She greeted, smiling lightly

Shiinki patted the liger's head roughly, messing up her hair. "It's so good to see that at least one of Kakashi's pets have class." When she took her hand away, she failed to notice Hinata trying to nip her fingers off, and tossing her jacket randomly on the floor.

Shiinki walked into the kitchen to see Iruka making breakfast and Kakashi sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in his hands. "Hello Shiinki-san. Are you here to drop off your pets?" Kakashi asked.

"Kya! Kiya, run to the restroom, run, you can make it, you can!... Okay, you can't! Iruka-san, we've got a mess in here!" Temari's loud voice came booming through the house. Iruka sighed and flipped one last pancake and went to help them.

Shiinki looked disgusted. "You still haven't house trained her?"

Kakashi glared at the woman. "I have, she's been getting sick real often, and can't hold it down long enough. Now, are your pets staying here right now?"

Shiinki held up the three leashes on her hand. "Yes, there's three of them, Sakura, Chouji, and Tenten. Sakura is a white tabby, Chouji is a sphinx, and Tenten is a Balinese."

Kakashi took the leashes from her hand with a twitching grin. "Well, I'll see you in a week Shiinki, just set their kennels by the door and I'll move them into a room." He said, waiting until the woman had left his house to stop smiling and unclipped the collars.

Sakura changed back into her human form and walked off, picking up her bags and going to where her rooms were. Chouji changed into a portly man with spirals on his cheeks and hairless cat ears sticking out of his head and a hairless cat tail swaying back and forth behind him, doing the same as Sakura and going to his room. Tenten changed into a young teenage girl with two buns on top of her head, brown cat ears and brown cat tail, and peaceful smile on her face.

Tenten walked up to Kakashi, and bowed respectively. "Thank you Kakashi-san for letting us live here temporarily." She spoke, standing up.

The silver haired man chuckled and patted the kitten's head. "You seem like a nice enough girl Tenten, just don't get into trouble while you're here." He advised, smirking as the young cat nodded, grabbing her bags and dashing out.

* * *

There went that nasty doorbell again, damnit! It was two o'clock in the fucking morning for goodness sakes, go the fuck away!

Anko grudgingly got up, her lover's arms twitching as the African Wild Dog left them, and trudged to the door. She slammed it open and nearly screamed at the sight before her, a black tiger stood in the doorway, half way beaten to death. He suddenly collapsed, the purple haired woman catching him with fast reflexes. "Kakashi! Iruka! Wake up now!"

In a flash, said humans were at the door, Iruka gasping at the sight, and Kakashi moving to help Anko carry him into the bathroom and place him in the shower. "Anko, run to Tsunade's and tell her to bring a black collar and a medical bag."

The She-Dog nodded and ran out of the house, huffing and panting as she desperately tried to get to Tsunade's. Iruka ran into the kitchen to boil a pan of water and Kakashi sat the boy up in the tub. The boy had pale skin, probably paler than Sasuke or Itachi's, his shirt showed his midrift, and his black hair framed his face.

With all the commotion, Kyuubi had woken up, and walked in to see what it was about with Naruto clinging to his back. "Whats-"

"Sai!" The smaller kitsune yipped, leaping down and going to look at the black tiger. "What happened?"

The black tiger groaned and shifted a bit, revealing the lashes of blood up and down his back. His collar was held, torn in his hand.

Naruto's eyes softened as he took in the sight. "Oh Sai." He murmured, taking the tiger's paw and patting it lightly.


	5. Your Program Will Return Momentarily

Your program will return momentarily c:

Oh yeah. That's right. I'm back. It's been too long and I've got a terrible itch to write… expecially these stories. These are my pride and joys and it is my goal to finish them. So, I'm remembering the plots, and going through and continuing my lovely stories.

My faithful readers, I have returned!


End file.
